An Awkweird Arrangement
by LordWelshi
Summary: Ron's hiding something from Kim, and she wants to know what it is. And why does it involve Rufus? Set after StD. KimRon. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim possible or any related copyright characters. They are the property of their copyright owners.** What up, people, here's a small story for you all. Might go into a second chapter...actually, it probably will, but I am mostly focussing on my other KP fic,"Isn't that interesting" right now. Ah well. This is more a subtle humour than'in your face' comedy. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ron sprinted for the dark tunnel that left the large control room as panels and monitors all around him began exploding in showers of sparks and glass.

"KP!" he shouted.

"Ron!" came the reply, somewhere to his left. Ron looked across, and saw Kim lying beneath an overturned book case. She was straining to push it off of her, but the heavy wood made it impossible.

"Hold on, Kim!" Ron altered his direction, running over to his red haired friend. Reaching down and getting a firm grip on the underside of the large shelving unit, he strained to pull it up as Kim pushed from below. She squirmed and wriggled until she was finally free.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Ron's hand and leading him towards the exit, "we have to get out of here before the whole place goes!"

They dashed down the long, dark tunnel, hearing the rumblings of the lab behind them as it began erupting in a final, angry statement of power. The two teens dived out of the entrance as a jet of flame shot over them, scorching their backpacks. Ron looked up at a floating, silver shape, not more than ten feet from his and Kim's position.

"Once again, you have destroyed my lair!" Drakken howled at them. He fiddled with the controls on his craft, and prepared to leave. "Farewell, Kim Possible!" he shouted. "And, buffoon, we shall meet again later! Ahahahahaha!" Drakken sped off over the hilltops, disappearing over the horizon.

Kim stood, dusting herself off. She took a small, elastic band from a pocket and, cringing as she found a couple of burnt locks, placed her luxurious red hair in a neat ponytail. She turned to Ron, regarding him with a curious look.

"What did he mean 'see you later?'" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Ron hesitated. "I'm sure he meant he'd see us again the next time we destroyed one of his lairs!" he said, a little too quickly for Kim's liking.

"Ron, I know you're keeping something from me."

Ron tugged at the collar of his black shirt nervously. "Am I? Well, I, uh…oh look, our ride home is here!" he said in obvious relief, dashing over to the large black helicopter that had just crested the brow of the hill beyond them. Waving, Ron waited for a rope to be lowered, before quickly scrambling up and disappearing into the large black form.

_What's he hiding?_ Kim thought. She pulled out her Kimmunicator, and pressed the call button.

"Hey, Kim," Wade's voice greeted her as his face appeared on the small screen. "What's up? Your ride there yet?"

"Yeah, it's here, that's not why I'm calling." Kim paused, not sure if she really wanted to ask Wade to do this. She made up her mind: Ron was her best friend, and if he was keeping something from her that could be dangerous, such as a vendetta against Drakken, it was her duty to find out. Even if it meant sneaking around behind his back. "I want you to keep an eye on Ron for me," she said.

"Why?"

"Because Drakken said something to him that made him act weird."

Kim was surprised to see Wade looking shiftily across to one of his monitors. "OK, sure thing Kim," he said, again too quickly for Kim's liking. "Gotta go, bye!"

_What is with everyone today? What are Wade and Ron hiding from me? _Kim was feeling slightly worried at the way her two friends were acting, but she was feeling more hurt that it was something Ron obviously felt he couldn't trust her with. She clambered into the helicopter, and took a seat next to Ron. She placed a gloved hand over his, shifting closer towards him until their legs were touching.

"Ron," she began, placing her other hand on his shoulder. She knew he was still slightly uncomfortable with the physical closeness their relationship was bringing: after all, he hadn't had much experience with it before, and Kim was hoping to use it to her advantage.

"Uh, yeah KP?" Ron replied with a slight stammer. Kim indulged herself with a tiny smile; it was working.

"We've been best friends since pre-school, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And we've been dating for the last month, right?"

"Umm…is this going somewhere KP?" Ron was becoming terrified. _Oh no, the relationship was a step too far, Kim's having doubts, I'm not good enough, she can do better, our friendship is doomed, oh so doomed! Doomed!_ His mind screamed at him.

His thoughts must have been etched on his face as Kim's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head. "Ron, this isn't anything about our relationship, don't worry. I couldn't be happier being your girlfriend." Ron sagged with obvious relief at this point. "I was just going to say you know you can trust me with anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know KP. I'd trust you with my life."

Kim couldn't help the slight flutter in her chest as she heard him say those words. He'd trust her with his life! It made her so happy every time she heard those words. But then she remembered what she was trying to get at.

"So, you know, if there's anything you want to say, anything at all that you're keeping to yourself and don't feel comfortable telling me, I just want you to know that you can tell me."

Ron smiled at her with that goofy grin, the smile reflected in his eyes. "I know, Kim. You were the only person I told when I got that dice stuck up my nose last year."

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, how could I forget? So, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Ron seemed indecisive, as he opened his mouth then shut it. "No," he said finally, "there's nothing I want to tell you, Kim."

Kim pouted, her lower lip trembling slightly as she turned her large, green eyes to him. Ron narrowed his brown eyes at her, his smile becoming tight-lipped. "No, not going to work this time, Kim. I'm immune!"

Kim suddenly smiled and purred at him, crawling one hand up his chest while the one on his shoulder rose to his messy blond hair and started twirling around. Ron shuddered slightly, but his resolve remained unshaken. Kim finally resorted to placing a deep, passionate kiss on his lips. She could feel Ron melting into it. She almost had him…

"Uh, not to interrupt, but here's your stop, Miss Possible," the pilot's voice interrupted from the cockpit.

Kim nearly jumped, having completely forgotten that she'd had an audience. She turned to see the smiling face of the navigator regarding her. She flushed slightly.

"Uh, thanks!" she said, then turned to Ron. "Call me later, ok?" she asked.

"Mlerg," he replied, his goofy smile having returned to his face as his eyes gazed, unfocussed, at a point slightly above Kim's head.

Kim laughed as she left the helicopter, and ran into her house. The pilot and navigator looked at Ron, and then looked at each other, before bursting out laughing. The helicopter rose into the air and travelled towards Ron's home.

"So, what did the little lady want?" the navigator asked.

"Mlerg?" Ron said, before shaking his head slightly. "Oh, uh, she was just asking me something."

"Well, I applaud your tenacity," the navigator said, clapping his hands gently. "Not many men could have resisted such interrogation."

Ron laughed. "I should thank you for interrupting us when you did; she almost got me to crack! A couple more seconds…"

"Ok, Mister Stoppable, we're here," the pilot interrupted.

"Oh, right. Thanks, guys," Ron said as he stood, preparing to leave.

"No problem, after the way you directed us to that supply dump when we were low on fuel on our training mission in the Sahara," the navigator said.

Ron shrugged, noting this was the first time that it had in fact been his work that Wade used to call in a favour. He replied as Kim would. "No big, it was just a question of turning the map the right way up. Later, guys."

The large aircraft left, the downdraught it created ruffling Ron's clothes as he made his way to his back door. He stepped into the house, made his way to his bedroom, and promptly collapsed on the bed.

"Man, I'm beat," he groaned. A small chattering reached his ears. Ron turned to see a small, pink, hairless rodent regarding him from the bedside table. "Oh, hey Rufus," Ron greeted his pet. "Sorry you couldn't come with us on the mission, no animals allowed on the jet that took us."

Rufus squeaked in indignation, crossing his forearms.

"I know, I didn't make up the rules though! I would have taken you if they'd let me, believe me. Get up to much trouble when I was gone?"

At this point, Rufus kicked his feet slightly against the tabletop, looking down in shame as he squeaked a reply.

"You did what?"

Rufus continued, using tiny gestures to emphasise at the correct parts of his tale.

"I see. What did mom say?"

More squeaking.

"And now you're banned from raiding the fridge? Harsh!" Ron said in sympathy. "I guess that means I'll have to get your snackage when you're hungry, huh?"

Rufus nodded enthusiastically.

"You can't be hungry now?" Ron asked incredulously. "It's gone twelve! Besides, I'm not supposed to feet you after midnight."

Rufus dropped his head in disappointment.

"Sorry, buddy. Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm going to get some sleep. Oh, by the way," Ron said, just before he switched off his light, "next time Kim and I go on a mission that doesn't allow animals," Rufus growled, but Ron continued, "I've found you a…supervisor, I suppose."

Rufus nearly fainted in shock. Ron just smiled.

"Goodnight, Rufus," he said, curling up under his covers and falling sound asleep.

* * *

The cell rang. The pile of bed sheets groaned and shifted, trying to get away from the sound. The small, electronic device continued making its noise until a hand shot out from the mass of sheets, grabbing it and retracting quickly into the living pile of cloth.

"Yeah?" a muffled, sleepy voice said.

"_Hey Kim, it's Ron. Sorry, did I wake you?"_

"Yeah, you did," Kim said grumpily. "What you expect, calling this time in the morning?"

"_Uh, KP, it's eleven thirty."_

"What?" The bedclothes moved, falling in a pile on the floor as the beautiful teen stood in her purple pyjamas, holding the phone to her ear. "I must have forgotten to set the alarm!"

There was quiet laughter from the other end of the line. "_Good thing I called then! You still want to do something today? Maybe go to the park, or hit the mall?"_

"Sure Ron, just give me about half an hour to shower and change. Pick me up outside my house?"

"_You wouldn't just rather I join you now for the shower?"_

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, shocked at his sudden brazen attitude.

"_Oh, er, did I just say that out loud?"_

"Yes!" Kim replied, struggling to hide the humour in her voice.

"_Oh, I, er…well, er…uh…oh, crap."_

Kim resisted the temptation to ask him to actually join her in the shower. She nearly burst out laughing, imagining his reaction should she ask him. "Just be quiet and meet me in half an hour, okay?"

"_Sure thing, Kim. See you in a bit."_

"Bye, babe." Kim hung up, giggling as she pictured Ron's shocked expression, and ran into her bathroom, beginning her daily ritual of cleansing and preparing.

As promised, Ron arrived at twelve on his scooter. Kim was at the door waiting for him. She ran across to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Straddling the seat behind him, she gripped Ron firmly around the waist and pressed herself tightly against his back. As they drove towards Middleton mall, Kim could sense Ron squirming very slightly in his seat as she pressed herself against him firmly. She smiled to herself. _Feminine charms; got to love them, _she thought. Surprisingly enough, Ron was having the very same thought.

Ron parked his scooter, helping Kim dismount. She smiled at him lightly, commenting how he was acting like a true gentleman. Ron had flushed slightly at that as she leant in and kissed him softly on the lips. Ron, in an effort to save some dignity in front of the giggling girl, wrapped one arm behind her back and pulled her into a deeper kiss of his own, surprising both Kim and the sleeping form in his pocket.

"Hey!" a tiny voice squeaked, a small pink form scampering up onto Ron's shoulder.

Ron pulled away from his embrace with Kim, noting with smug satisfaction that she was completely breathless and had a dreamy smile on her face. "Oh, uh, sorry Rufus." Looking back to his beautiful girlfriend, Ron smiled, extending a hand. "Milady," he said with a slight bow and flourish, "shall we?"

Kim laughed, taking Ron's offered hand in hers. "Indeed we shall, my charming knight."

As they approached the large glass doors, Ron pulled up short, looking at a newly placed sign on the door. It read: 'Attention! Due to reports of rats in the food court,' at this point, both Kim and Ron looked at Rufus, inwardly groaning, 'we can no longer permit animals of any description on the premises, with the exception of guide dogs. Thank you.' Rufus sighed in disappointment. Ron turned to look at Kim, and then looked back to Rufus.

"Sorry, buddy," he said, "I guess you can't join us today." He looked back to Kim. "Could you just give me a sec, KP? I need to call someone to come get Rufus."

"Sure, Ron."

Ron pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and dialled a number quickly. Glancing at Kim, he turned away from her slightly, shielding his mouth with one hand. Kim looked at the back of his head quizzically. She knew she shouldn't listen in, but her curiosity was winning out over her sense of honour. She leant closer to him, straining to hear.

"Hey, D-man," Ron said. _Who is D-man? _Kim thought as Ron continued talking. "Yeah, could you be here inten minutes? No…no, nothing like that, just need you to take care of Rufus for the day while I'm doing stuff…no, of course not! Hey, it's not like that between me and her! Well, okay, maybe it is, but no taking advantage of that fact later on, ok? What…yes, of course. Okay, thanks, see you in a bit."

Ron snapped his phone shut, and placed it back in his pocket. He turned, to find his nose less than an inch from Kim's. "Uh, KP? Why so close?"

Kim hesitated for only the briefest of instants, before kissing Ron deeply, throwing her arms around his neck. Ron was completely taken aback by this, but still managed to put his arms around Kim and kiss her back. He was really enjoying it. _Maybe I should let KP listen in on my phone calls more often, _he thought.

Kim broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Ron tried desperately hard not to look at her heaving chest. "Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?" she asked, a slight flush creeping onto her cheeks.

"No, definitely not," Ron replied, smiling. "I could get used to this."

Kim smiled back at him, tempted to kiss him again, when there was a quite cough behind them. They both turned to see three women standing behind them with crossed arms.

"You're blocking the door."

Ron and Kim both blushed deeply, and moved over to a bench out of the way, mumbling their apologies. As they sat, recovering their shattered dignity on the small, wooden bench, Kim grabbed Ron's right hand. He looked at her briefly as she raised his arm, and pulled it behind her head, and then dropped it, allowing his appendage to rest comfortably and cosily across her shoulder. She glanced to Ron, who was still looking at her quizzically.

"Well, I wanted to save you the effort of the old 'yawn-and-stretch' technique," she answered his unspoken question.

Ron laughed lightly in reply. "Please, KP, you know I'm more original than that! I'd have used the 'there's something on your shoulder, but it's gone now so I'll leave my hand there in case it comes back' method."

Kim smiled, leaning slightly in towards Ron, placing her left hand on his leg. "You are totally unique," she said, sighing contentedly.

"Uh…thanks, I think?"

Kim looked into his eyes, grinning and giving him a playful, gentle shove in the chest. "You know I meant that in a good way!"

"Really? Cause, you know, I've had people call me 'unique' before…" Ron grinned back at her.

Kim snorted slightly and turned her head back to resting on his shoulder. "Hush," she said. Something suddenly came to her mind. "So who is 'D-man'?" she asked.

"I guessed you were listening in on that phone call."

"I think I have a right to know who my boyfriend is talking to behind my back! What if it was another woman?"

This time it was Ron who snorted. "Seriously, Kim, I'm still amazed I got you! I never thought I'd get a girl, let alone the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful…"

"Ron, stop, you're making me blush!" Kim said playfully.

Ron continued. "…courageous and simply stunning girl in the entire world to go out with me. What makes you think I'd risk the best thing in my life to sneak around with another girl? And with a name like' D-man'?"

"Ok, I know it's not another girl. But I still want to know who it was."

Ron looked very slightly uncomfortable at this point. "It's Rufus' babysitter," he said.

Kim's eyes widened. She pulled away slightly from Ron to look at his face fully. "Rufus' what?"

"Babysitter. You know, for when situations such as this arise," Ron supplied. "And he'll be here in a few minutes. Kim, I need to tell you something," Ron stated, and Kim could feel the tension in his voice. Her mind suddenly reeled in panic.

_Oh no, what could it be? The words 'I need to tell you something' are only ever said at the end of a relationship! Oh crap, no, no, Ron wouldn't do that to me! Would he?_

As had happened to Ron yesterday, Kim's thoughts were obviously being displayed in her expression. Ron held his free hand up, palm facing Kim, and waved it back and forth. "No, no, nothing like that Kim. Didn't you hear the praise I just piled on you a second ago? I meant every word of it; I wouldn't risk you for the world." Kim relaxed visibly at this, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks as she leant back in towards Ron, placing one hand on his chest. "Kim, I wanted to tell you who Rufus' babysitter is."

There was a sudden whine in the air as a shadow passed across the couple on the bench. Kim looked up and saw the dark underside of a large, circular shape twenty feet in the air. It looked like…

"Drakken's hover car!" she shouted above the noise. She grabbed Ron by the collar, and pulled him backwards over the bench and into the bushes. Ron hit the ground, landing on his back, and Kim landed awkwardly on top of him. Their faces were very close together, and Kim could feel the warmth of Ron's body through her hands.

"Er…Kim? Is this really appropriate. I mean, we're right next to the mall. Not that I want to put you off or anything, but this wasn't exactly how I pictured…" he was interrupted as a soft kiss was pressed against his lips.

Kim pulled back. "Ron, shut up," she said. "What could Drakken want here?"

"Um, about that Kim, he's…"

"Not now, Ron. Wade!" Kim said, pressing the call button on the Kimmunicator.

Wade's face appeared on the screen. "Hey, Kim."

"Drakken's here, in Middleton!"

"Yes. And?"

Kim did a double take. "Wade, didn't you hear me? Drakken? Middleton?"

"Oh. Hasn't Ron spoken to you yet?"

"What?"

"Er…Gotta go, sorry Kim, bye!" The screen went black as Wade's face disappeared.

_What's going on? No time for this, I have to stop Drakken's plan! Whatever it is…_Kim thought as she leaped from the bushes, Ron calling after her as he scrambled to his feet.

The hover car had landed in the car park. Drakken, dressed in his usual attire of a blue lab coat, stepped from his vehicle, and looked around as though searching for something.

"Alright, Drakken," Kim shouted to him, making the blue-skinned villain jump, "What's your plan this time?"

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing as any other teen heroine would do: preparing to save the world from your evil!"

"Wait!" Ron's voice shouted from somewhere behind Kim. He stopped at her side, and grabbed her arm. "Drakken's not here to steal or take over or do anything evil!"

"How do you know that?" Kim asked, not taking her eyes from the scientist who was standing stock still no more than five metres from her.

"Because I called him in. Isn't that right, D-man?" Ron called to Drakken.

"Word to your mother," Drakken replied, trying to sound up to date on the latest slang language.

Kim nearly fell over. "_He's_ D-man?" she asked in shock.

"Yo. What is up, home dog?" Drakken once again attempted to emulate teen colloquialisms.

"So Drakken, our arch foe, is going to be looking after Rufus for the day?"

Ron nodded.

"Ok, this ranks a nine on the weirdness scale…"

Ron placed an arm around Kim's shoulders comfortingly as she struggled to comprehend. "I was going to explain when you tackled me into the hedge. Wade told me that when I went…bad a while ago, Drakken took my 'goodness.' Apparently he and Rufus became quite close when I wasn't around. So, me and Wade contacted Drakken and asked if he'd like to look after Rufus whenever I can't be with him."

Drakken took over at this point. "When the buffoon…" Ron interrupted with a cough. "Er…when…Ron asked me, I was only too happy to agree. Although the limitations he made me promise to are a little extreme, it's a small price to pay to have fun times with my little mole rat buddy!"

Kim looked from Drakken to Ron and back again, trying futilely to understand. Ron had essentially hired a super villain, who constantly tried to take over the world and capture the two teens, to look after his pet. She shook her head, placing a hand to her face and sighing in exasperation. Deciding it would be easier to just go along with it, she asked, "So what are these 'limitations' you agreed to?"

Drakken held up a hand, and counted each point off on a finger. "One: I must return Rufus to Ron as soon as he is back from the mission or the place where said mole rat cannot be taken. Two: if Rufus is to stay with me overnight, I can't feed him past midnight. And three," at this point, Drakken scowled slightly as he said; "I am not allowed to concoct or take part in any scheme to take over the world while Rufus is in my care."

"Naked mole rats are very impressionable at this age," Ron supplied to Kim. "Don't want Rufus trying to take over the world. Can you imagine; it would just be Bueno Nacho everywhere!" Ron seemed to ponder for a moment as he looked up at the sky. "On second thought…"

"Hush," Kim stopped him, placing a finger to his lips. Drakken fought to hide a smile. "And _you_ can stop that as well!" His smile faded. She sighed finally, her shoulders sagging in defeat. "Fine, Rufus, go with Dr. Drakken, but behave yourself. That goes for you as well, Drakken!"

Drakken shrank back slightly. "I'll be good, I swear!"

"Not in front of Rufus you won't," Ron said. "I don't know where he's been picking up all this bad language lately."

Rufus scampered from Ron's shoulder, across the asphalt, and leapt up onto Drakken's shoulder. The blue scientist smiled at the naked mole rat on his shoulder, who smiled back at him and jumped up and down excitedly. Drakken hopped back into his hover craft. As the quiet whine began as he switched on the engines and the craft lifted into the air, he called," Farewell, Kim Possible!" Then, almost as an afterthought, he addressed Ron. "What time do you want him back?"

Ron shrugged. "I'll have Wade email you when I'm ready. Later, Dr. D." As Drakken pulled away, Ron shouted after him, "And no evil laughter!"

There was a quiet grumbling from Drakken, which soon disappeared as his ship sped off. Ron turned to Kim. He was a bout to open his mouth, when Kim interrupted him.

"Don't bother trying to explain, I don't think I'll ever understand."

"Um, actually, I was going to ask you if you were ready to continue our date."

Kim smiled slightly. "And why has this suddenly become a date?"

Ron smiled back, pulling the athletic red head closer to him. "Because," he said in a hushed tone, "we no longer have a naked chaperone."

Kim burst out laughing, gasping for breath as she doubled over, clutching her stomach.


End file.
